Usagi's Pool Party
by Silent Spirit 17
Summary: Usagi hosts a pool party with her friends and the Winx Club are invited.


The day was hot and humid at 95 degrees. The sun's light was making the pool sparkle beautifully, emphasizing its crystalline water. Chibiusa and Usagi were setting drinks and snacks on each table, located next to beach chairs.

"Usagi, are you sure they'll be able to get here?" asked Chibiusa. "I mean, they don't even live in this universe."

"They'll get here, no problem," Usagi cheerfully answered. She seemed brighter than usual and she had every reason to be. She was having her first pool party and it was going to be big. The mere fact that her friends from the other universe were coming was enough to make her beam.

Just as Usagi and Chibiusa finished setting up, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako came running up. "Usagi-chan! Chibiusa-chan!" Minako called. "We are here!"

The six exchanged hugs and Rei observed the party set-up. "Wow, Usagi-chan!" she said. "You really went all out!"

"It has to be extra special!" Usagi exclaimed. "Our new friends are coming!"

"And speaking of friends..." Chibiusa said, spotting four more girls coming their way. "Hotaru-chan! Michiru-san! Haruka-san! Puu!"

More hugs were exchanged with the biggest being shared by Hotaru and Chibiusa. "You look so dazzling!" she complimented Hotaru on her swimsuit.

"Where are the others?" Setsuna asked. "Aren't there supposed to be more guests?"

"Yes," Usagi answered, "but it takes them a little longer to arrive. They'll be here."

"Well, why don't we get our stuff set up?," Minako suggested. "We brought a couple of things too. Just some little stuff."

More balloons and party favors were added to the decorations, including a big banner that read, "Usagi's Pool Party!" Some toys and lounge chairs were thrown into the pool and Usagi brought the hose from around back in case anyone wanted to play a game of Water Jump-rope. Hotaru had even bought pogo sticks. "Oh, be careful if you play with those," Makoto warned.

"We know, we know," Hotaru said, glancing at Chibusa. "Don't hop near the pool," they said in unison.

"Okay, okay," Makoto laughed. "Just don't want anybody getting hurt." She then noticed something near the entrance. "What's that?"

Everyone stopped to observe what Makoto was referring too. It was a portal opening.

"Oh, they're here! They're here!" Usagi cried happily. She hurried over to the portal to greet them.

"Whoa!" the guests cried as they fell out of the portal and on top of each other, just an inch from Usagi's feet. Usagi, Chibiusa and the others helped them all up.

"Are you okay?" Ami asked the seven girls.

"Yes, yes, we're fine," Bloom answered, brushing herself off. "Sorry about that. We had a little trouble."

"Oh, Usagi, this all looks so wonderful!" Stella exclaimed.

"I made it as special as I could," Usagi told her. "Come on now! Let's party!"

Rei turned on the stereo as Usagi, Chibiusa, Hotaru, Michiru, Stella, Roxy, Layla and Bloom went into the pool via the water slide. Haruka tossed them a beach ball for them to have a game of volleyball. The others remained out the pool to dance as Rei and Musa sang along with the music. After a while, everyone switched. Those in the pool came out and those who were out went in. Haruka and Tecna rested on lounge chairs while the other swimmers played Marco Polo. The snacks were eaten up by all and the seventeen girls even had a pogo contest, which ended up being a tie between Layla and Chibiusa.

When the sun began to set, it was time for the party to end. Everyone helped clean up.

"Hey, Usagi?" Bloom said as she was helping her with the tables.

"What is it?"

"I didn't want to mention this during the party, but have you seen those videos?" Bloom asked.

"Videos?" Usagi wondered. She tried to think of what Bloom could be talking about, but she knew nothing. "No, I don't think so."

"I think I know," Chibiusa chimed in, having heard the question. "Some people put videos online of us fighting."

"Fighting?" Usagi asked.

"Yes," Bloom said. "Us fighting against each other. Pitting the sailor soldiers against the winx club."

"Oh, no, I haven't seen them," Usagi told her. "It doesn't sound that bad, though. Maybe it's just for fun. So how many do we win and how many do you girls win?"

"We win them all," Chibiusa answered for Bloom. Usagi gave a very soft "oh" to that, as if she'd asked something she shouldn't have. "It's not the videos. It's the way people react to them."

"Hey, girls," Roxy interrupted. "Sorry. I overheard. You're talking about those Sailor Moon versus Winx Club videos, right? Those things cause nothing but flame wars."

"Flame wars? What do you mean?" Usagi asked.

"If anyone thinks we should've won or even just likes us," Roxy explained, "they get bashed by those who like you better. They say a lot of hurtful things about us too. Some even say we were a rip-off or copy of you."

"What?" Usagi screeched, splitting everyone's eardrums. "Oops! Sorry, that was an accident," she said. "But still, really? I didn't know. Oh, please don't think we feel that way. We're all friends."

"Thank you, Usagi, but it's not that," Bloom told her. "It's just we wish they'd stop."

"Those videos are dumb anyway," Chibiusa said. "We all fight for the well-being of others. That puts us on the same team, so why would we fight?"

"It's the internet, Chibiusa," Roxy answered nonchalantly. "People love fights and flame wars. At least, they love starting them."

"But that doesn't mean it's okay," Usagi said. "The videos are probably just for fun anyway, but nobody should flame anyone. Bloom, don't worry about them. You know we don't consider you girls weak or anything like that."

The girls continued cleaning up and once the cleaning was done, it was time for the Winx to leave. Stella opened the portal and everyone waved goodbye as the Winx disappeared into the portal.

"Next time, you come to Magix!" Stella told them. The soldiers nodded their heads and Stella left. They watched as the portal closed.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: I hope I didn't offend anyone with this. I only wrote this because I find the flame wars that start over those Sailor Moon versus Winx Club to be utterly ridiculous. Everyone's free to like what they want and state their opinion, I know, but that doesn't give anyone permission to bash someone else.<em>


End file.
